


Tribute Festival

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Background love, F/M, Long-term observation, Tribute Festival, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened years ago, Thornstriker had made her usual journey out of the city to the surrounding villages. But today, at the Tribute Festival, she will come to find someone has had there eye on her for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts).



> All OCs belong to xTheBigLoserQueenx

**Mythical AU**  
  
**BloodshedxThornstriker**  
  
**Tribute Festival**

* * *

 

“I’m really sorry about this,” Solstice looked over from her pile of books to Thornstriker, bringing over the ones requested. "Speedzone got sick and I need to cover her route today."

"It alright Solstice," Thornstriker smiled, accepting the books and packing them into her luggage. She had planned this trip out to the smaller villages a while ago, with the demand for caravans being so high with the Tribute Festival so close, she had to book her place in the long train last month. "You are such a good friend helping Speedzone, I hope she gets better soon."

"Eh, it's just a cold," Solstice shrugged off, walking over to another pile of books. "But she can't walk in a straight line so someone has to cover her route...I just wish it wasn't now."

"Solstice," Thornstriker chided. She knew the small foster home Solstice had been raised in, owned by a very superstitious and neglectful couple, practically brainwashing all their children that monsters were bad - a tactic to keep them all complient and scared no doubt. And they weren't, Thornstriker had met a number of kind and caring mythical creatures as she travelled the merchant roads, even Solstice had met a few.

"I know, I know," and boy did she. Everytime Solstice even muttered close to what her carer had said numerous times, Thornstriker would tell her off and even lecture her. Not in a scolding manner, but one that cared. "I know I shouldn't think like that...especially after that Arachnid liked my handkerchief," Thornstriker smiled as she caught the minute blush across Solstice's cheeks. "But...there are others out there, like werewolves, ogres and who knows what else that might try something."

"And they know not to come near the caravans," Leaving her packing, she took the younger girl's hand. "Not once has any creature approached any caravan to steal or hurt. Only trade," she could remember one year when Tailgate came with her to help her, a demon approached from the wood to trade. The way he eyed her made the guards stand on edge but he was nothing but a gentleman. How he handled her hands like crystal, offering a small necklace in exchange for one of her books. He even offered her a small kiss before disappearing into the woods again. Demons were known to be violent, and he proved they could be civil and even kind.

"I just...I'd feel better if I were going with you," Solstice sighed.

"And I'd feel better if you kept your promise to Speedzone, I will be fine I promise," Thornstriker smiled, bringing Solstice into a loving hug. Really, the way she worried about the outside of the city made Thornstriker worry herself. There is so much out there, so much to discover. Remaining isolated wasn't healthy.

"Well...I was going to tell you this when it was confirmed, probably by the time you get back...Blurr has considered teaching me to be a Messanger." Thornstriker's worry melted in an instant. This was a big step and she couldn't be happier.

"Oh Solstice that's wonderful!" the remainder of the packing was spent celebrating. Even though it wasn't confirmed, Thornstriker knew Blurr would choose right.

* * *

It took less time to get her belongings and luggage onto her section of the caravan than it did to pack. Solstice had left just before to start her rounds, hugging Thornstriker tight before sprinting into the city. Taking her seat on the end of the wagon, the slow trip south trudged on. It was longer than she would be, many merchants must've wanted to get sound trading out of the way before the festival. It was a rather strenuous time given just how much effort was put in to hold up an ancient treaty. There was only one instant that she could recall where fighting had broken out.

A monster wished to take a human.

It wasn't unheard of. Just very rare. The few times it had happened; it was met with mixed opinions but no fighting. The last time such a tribute occured, four villages and one of the larger cities to the north were utterly destroyed, the tribute taken by force. Some say it was a maiden that was sought after by a demon. Perhaps the very incident that caused most demons and devils to be viewed as cruel and heartless.

Thornstriker wondered what could compel another to want such a tribute. Sure there had been unfortunate instances where humans were killed and eaten. Nature being a cruel but fair gamble, yet still why?

Shaking her head from those thoughts, she turned to reading for the remainder of her journey. Unaware of the red eyes following just from the deep brush. Before the feeling of being watched could catch her attention, she had arrived at the village.

It was one of the larger villages in the area, a small fishing town really. Bordered by the large lake and thick forest, they were an ideal merchant hub. Preparations and decorations for the festival were already in full swing. Had it been two days already? Thornstriker scorned herself for becoming so tied up in her books. It was embarrassing to say the least just how engrossed in her books she could get.

Slipping from the wagon and gathering her luggage, she found a small spot to set up her merchant stand and tribute alter. She hadn't even unpacked most of her books before some of the villagers scurried up to her. Seeing so many interested in her books and scrolls, the different tales and secrets they held, some instructional and others accounts of the past.

Soon, after many trades and sales, the night lamps were lit and the festival began. The loud, resounding horn bellowed through the village, signalling the start of the night's grand celebration.

Drinks and food were passed around, to villagers and the arriving monsters. Many had come for the watery depths; sirens, water drakes, even merpeople and naga. From the forests came spriggans, wisps and spirtits, even werewolves and darker creatures. Stilling her fear as arachnids and incubi passed and examined her offerings, some even taking interest and accepting the tribute.

Then, everything fell silent. Loud thunderous footsteps echoed and silenced the music and chatter. The crowd blocked Thornstriker's view, whatever entered the village must be something to be feared. A demon? Though equal among all mythic creatures, they were one of the most powerful. A djinn maybe? or an efreet? She had seen one get angry once, it was a horror to behold.

The crowd parted, revealling the behemoth beyond. An Ogre. No wonder everyone, creature and human, were felled to silence. Ogres were by far the most agressive of creatures, flying into a rage over the most minor things, their strength rivaled giants, three times their nine-foot height.

Thornstriker felt her heart still as the ogre stood over her. He wasn't even looking at her books, but directly at her. Had she done something to insult the ogre? But she hadn't moved from her spot all night, she remained at her alter as required by tradition. So, if she hadn't insulted him nor had anything he wanted, why was the ogre before her?

She took a moment to observe him, in case he indeed tried to do anything other than stare. He was tall, taller than most ogres by at least a few inches. Red seemed to be a theme with him, from his red eyes, red clothing and even dark red markings on his dark flesh. Short shaggy black hair, framing a strong cut jaw as scars covered not only his face but his body. He was a rather shocking sight.

"H-Hello," she managed to choke out, glancing around to find an audience has now surrounded them. The ogre didn't seem to take much notice of everyone else, his focus remaining on Thornstriker. She wondered what he was waiting for her to do. Did he expect her to offer him something, all she had was right in front of him. Finding it only polite, and the only thing she could really do, Thornstriker came from behind her alter and curtsied. She was counting her blessings for wearing one of her better dresses. A square collar, empire bodice into an A-line skirt. A small white apron hugged her waist, reaching just above her skirt hem and all coloured riched greens, embroidered with vines and leaves. Maybe that is what the ogre was staring at, her clothing?

"You." His voice was deep and gruff, a huff following the low word.

"M-Me?" Thornstriker quivered, his voice seemed to rumble and shake through her.

"I'm taking you," where one would think his raised arms was to snatch poor Thornstriker from where she stood, Thornstrike steeled herself, seeing his hand reach forward as if to ask her to take it. He had made a rather brash statement, claiming her like property, but had the manners to in fact request she come herself? It confused her, as well as endeared her. An ogre showing this much humility...

"Wait!" the village elders rushed forward, hearing the echoing demand. "Noble Ogre, s-surely there are other fine tributes, no need to take this poor woman." Thornstriker, unlike the other humans around her, could see the ogre grew agitated with each word the elder uttered, his following agreeing with each redirection. "There is plenty of fine wines and spirits, perhaps a grand axe or set of armour? We have some of the finest smiths here."

"Let me make. One thing clear," the ogre spoke, his voice lower than before, morphing into a twin pitch and growls rolled with each word. "I have chosen this woman. That is my right." Everyone froze, none dared move lest to enrage the already hair-trigger berserker. Thornstriker knew there was no way around it, recalling the historic text she had read from her trip here. The last time a request like this was ignored, there was far too much bloodshed.

"P-please," her voice, though soft and hollowed by fright, it seemed to carry across the deafening silence. It's ringing alone expelled the annoyance and anger from the ogre, turning his attention away from the weary elders back to her. "I-If I am what this ogre wants...I would never wish anyone hurt because of me," solemn and clear, she turned to the ogre. "I...I'll go with you, b-but may I send word home? I am n-not from this village." Though she hadn't thought her request would be honoured by the creature, the ogre's head bowed low, nodding and agreeing to her request.

Before she could turn to write her own note, the elders stood before her. Confused, she was surprised to see them offer her tribute from another table.

"With the taking of a maiden, by decree offerings are given in thanks and in sorrow," she had recalled reading a passage similar to those words, but the call spanned to the other tables, each one giving her something different. She recieved small shoes, another lovely dress, a woven bag, a small knife - one quickly given in case the ogre mistook it for an attack - jewelery and smaller knick-knacks. An embroidered shawl large enough to be a blanket for the petit girl and last, the elders stepped forth once again.

"We will send word to the capital. Your sacrifice will be remembered." Thornstriker never thought of this as a sacrifice. She wasn't going to die...was she? She turned back to the ogre, shivering when his dark gaze fell back on her. But his eyes softened, holding as he knelt to one knee.

"Will you come with me?" he asked again, as if...he wanted to hear her choose. As if he were actually giving her a choice...she could choose to refuse, but what then? Would he attack? or honour her choice? But the idea of him flying into a rage from denial was too great. Accepting his oddly polite request, offering her hand in his. In a flash, Thornstriker found herself cradled in the crook of his arm, small enough he needed only one arm to hold her.

Walking through the village toward the wood, many of the villagers sang and wailed in mourning, as was tradition. But from his arms, Thornstriker didn't feel like a prisoner. Strangely, she felt warm. His grip was gentle, making her feel a strange sense of security, of safety.

"U-um," she finally managed to speak, catching the ogre's gaze. "I-In all of this...I-I don't know your n-name," she was shaking, not from any fear but from the cold. The night had become chilly, and the shawl did little to beat back the cold. Another moment she found herself buried closer to the ogre, his other arm wrapping around her and his heart echoing in her ear.

"Bloodshed. It's Bloodshed."

Keeping her close, Bloodshed travelled deeping into the thick wood, climbing down into a secluded gully. A small river fell over the rocks, making a tiny waterfall, beside a large cave opening. Vines and plant life hung over the entrance, making a sort of curtain.

Slipping easily into the entrance, Thornstriker hadn't expected the cave to be furnished. They must've been from other Tribute Festivals, making the cave feel a little homier. Led into a curtained section of the cave, Bloodshed eased Thornstriker onto the spacious bed. A panicked throught ran through her but watched as Bloodshed collected her gifts and organised them in the room.

Keeping the shawl around her, Bloodshed disappeared from Thornstriker's view a moment before coming back with a plate of fruit.

"I...don't have a lot in the way of food, I haven't been out hunting yet," his stance seemed more nervous than intimidating, kneeling down to her level with the plate held to her. Confused, but feeling the hunger grow up from her stomach, Thornstriker took an apple and eat quietly.

"Thank you," she smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. Bloodshed nodded, shifting to another cupboard and pulled out a long sleeping slip. Thornstriker, still munching on her apple, wondered what the ogre was doing.

"Um...I don't have a lot of...ladies’ clothes either. But a friend lent me this, for you..." now that confused Thornstriker more.

"How...long, have you planned this?" she asked. There was obviously some planning shown here. Most ogres will have dens but mostly to keep a place for trophies, food and a dry place to sleep. But this cave; the furnature, the decor, even the small bits of clothing. He must've planned for something in the least. Bloodshed froze, but he didn't say a word. He left the slip and left the room, but not before uttering.

"I'll just be out here...I..." he obviously wanted to say something else, but the words caught in his throat before disappearing behind the curtain.

This whole ordeal should've brought panic, sadness and fear to Thornstriker, and yet it didn't. Bloodshed had been nothing but kind and careful, gentle as he carried her and thoughtful to bring her food - food ogres normally wouldn't touch. Taking a calming breath, eyeing the slip, it wouldn't hurt to change, especially if she only had two dresses with her - the gift and the one she was wearing.

It was going to be a long road ahead. She just hoped nothing bad will happen.

 


End file.
